La très étrange vie du jeune Moriyama
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: D'accord, quand elle avait accepté de surveiller Sawada Tsunayoshi pour en faire un bon parrain, elle s'était attendue à être envoyée dans un monde complètement déluré où la logique n'était pas nécessaire pour survivre. Cependant, elle ne se serait pas du tout attendu à ÇA...


Chose étrange, je m'étais promise d'écrire un chapitre spécial pour stalker lorsque cette histoire atteindrait les 300 reviews. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je poste une nouvelle fic ? Va savoir :D  
Aussi non, je tiens à préciser, il n'y aura pas de Mary Sue (du moins, je vais essayer) et... l'OC de cette histoire n'en est pas réellement un... Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant ;D  
Ah oui, j'oubliais. Cette histoire utilise un thème qui a déjà été utilisé et réutilisé dans plusieurs fics. Cependant, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit différent, je ne veux pas que vous vous endormiez d'ennui ! ;D

En **gras** : japonais.  
En _italique_ : pensées du protagoniste.

* * *

**Prologue : Présentation du protagoniste de notre histoire.**

Il y a certains jours où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit et de ne pas en sortir. Vraiment.

Parce que, durant ces certains jours, les seules choses qui nous attendent hors de cet havre de paix qui nous sert de lit sont des atrocités.

Du genre se faire assassiner par une bande mafieux qui en veulent à votre famille.

Voilà ce que songea la jeune femme en tombant sur la moquette poussiéreuse de sa bibliothèque. Des mèches de cheveux s'étalèrent autour de son corps inerte et ses yeux mi-clos et ternes contemplèrent dans un silence brisé par ses râles l'écarlate qui tâchaient ses mèches dorées.

"_Aaaah_" soupira-t-elle intérieurement pendant que des vagues incessantes de pure douleur traversaient son corps. "_Il va définitivement pleurer..._"

L'épicentre de sa douleur étant sa poitrine. Ou plutôt, ce qui lui restait de poitrine. Les pistolets n'avaient jamais été des armes qui tuaient proprement.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser et abandonna bien vite son idée. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une main avait pris son cœur et avait tenté de le lui arracher. Pas bouger, donc.

Était-ce donc ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Seule, dans sa bibliothèque, alors que son fiancé se trouvait ailleurs ? Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans sa tête douloureuse et elle redressa difficilement cette dernière pour contempler à travers ses yeux ternis l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle.

Les yeux du nouveau venu s'écarquillèrent avec horreur et la jeune femme sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse détruit pour la redresser avec une infinie précaution et douceur. Il hurla son nom, sa voix enrouée par les pleurs qui refusaient de sortir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, heureuse de le savoir à ses côtés, d'être là pour assister à ses derniers moments.

- Protège les faibles, parvint-elle à lui murmurer en sentant son corps se refroidir drastiquement. Avec les Vongola... Je sais que tu peux le faire...

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle sentit son cœur battre dans le vide. Puis, il s'arrêta.

Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à mourir ainsi. Pour être sincère, elle avait pensé que son décès se passerait dans un lit, avec un prêtre à ses côtés pour lui donner l'extrême onction et, qui sait, son mari et leurs enfants en larmes à ses côtés.

Pas dans une bibliothèque, donc. Et encore moins avec la moitié de la poitrine en moins.

Il va donc de soi qu'elle se sentait plus que désorienté lorsqu'elle sortit de son corps et contempla son fiancé enlacer son cadavre tout en hurlant son nom et en lui promettant de réaliser sa dernière volonté. Néanmoins, elle continua à sourire doucement et s'éleva dans les airs après avoir caressé une dernière fois les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Elle continua son ascension, ses yeux chaleureux se posant de temps à autres sur les hommes qui s'affairaient autour du manoir délabré, cherchant vraisemblablement des rescapés de l'attaque des mafiosi. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le haut et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire étonné lorsqu'elle aperçut une construction en marbre blanc qui surplombait la couche de nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel italien.

Enfin, elle allait découvrir ce qui se cachait après la mort.

Cependant, elle ne se serait absolument pas attendu à ça.

- Elena di Santini, grommela le vieil homme assis derrière un bureau branlant.

Il avait un visage lisse, sans âge ainsi qu'une expression peu amène. Probablement parce qu'il avait passé une éternité assis sur son tabouret à écrire les noms des gens qui passaient devant lui. La jeune femme nommée Elena acquiesça silencieusement, intimidée par l'aura de pouvoir saint qui entourait l'homme dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, marmonna l'homme en déposant sa plume dans son encrier en soupirant bruyamment.

Elena arqua un sourcil et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds ensanglantés (elle avait gardé le même aspect qu'à sa mort). Cela devait bien faire des années qu'elle avait fait la file pour accéder au bureau où se trouvait cet homme et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Quand irait-elle enfin au Paradis ?

- Dégage, déclara finalement le vieil homme sans âge en se frottant les tempes. Je ne vais pas t'ouvrir les portes.

- Et pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce traitement ! Je n'ai jamais tué, jamais volé et je n'ai (pas vraiment) menti !

- Écoute-moi bien, jeune fille, tonna l'homme en vrillant ses orbes étincelants dans ceux de la jeune fille en question. C'est moi le Boss ici alors surveille ton langage ! Je ne vais pas t'ouvrir les portes pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as causé une vague de crime dans le monde !

Les yeux d'Elena s'élargirent de profonde surprise et elle poussa un hoquet tout en s'enlaçant pour se donner une impression de sécurité.

- Comment ? balbutia-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! Comment aurais-je pu le faire ?

- Pas de ton vivant, précisa le Boss en secouant doucement sa tête. Ta mort a mis en marche la transformation de ce petit groupe de protecteurs en une famille mafieuse avide de sang et d'argent.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant le bureau brinquebalant du vieil homme et ce dernier soupira tout en fermant son livre de compte. Il se leva ensuite, ses articulations craquant comme du bois sec, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune.

- Bouge de là, murmura-t-il sans aucune amabilité, Tu bouches le passage.

Elena serra ses dents et se redressa vivement, heurtant de ce fait le menton du Boss avec son front. Ignorant sa douleur, elle contempla l'homme rouler sur le sol en marbre immaculé et serra ses poings.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, non ? hurla-t-elle sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention des autres personnes qui faisaient la file. Je ne vais pas devoir rester ici à me tourner les pouces !

L'homme au visage sans âge cessa de rouler et se leva sans un mot. Puis, il s'installa à nouveau sur son tabouret et ouvrit son livre de compte. Enfin, la plume à la main, il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Une solution pour que tu cesses de m'enquiquiner ? marmonna-t-il en mordillant distraitement le bout de sa plume. Il doit bien en avoir une. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit...

- Peu m'importe, déclara Elena vivement. Que dois-je faire pour arrêter la violence des Vongola ?

- Hum, grogna l'autre en déposant bruyamment sa plume dans l'encrier. Si tu cesses la vague de meurtre parmi ces mafieux, j'aurais moins d'heures de travail non rémunérées... Ça marche !

Cillant sans comprendre ce que l'autre avait bien pu vouloir dire, la jeune femme le regarda parcourir plusieurs pages avant d'arrêter son doigt pâle sur une série de traits agencés étrangement. Elena fronça ses sourcils, elle avait déjà vu ces genres de traits avant. Lorsqu'elle était vivante. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle eut un large sourire. Bien sûr ! C'était les écritures du pays d'Asari !

- Là, s'exclama avec sa voix bourrue le vieil homme sans âge. Fais en sorte que Sawada Tsunayoshi devienne le Boss des Vongola et assure-toi qu'il ne soit pas un homme assoiffé de pouvoirs et de sang !

Elle hocha sa tête lentement sans vraiment comprendre. Sawada Tsunayoshi. D'accord. Le faire accéder au poste de Parrain Vongola. Compris. Tout en évident qu'il ne tourne mal. Reçu.

- Et comment vais-je le faire ? demanda-t-elle. Serais-je un esprit à ses côtés ? La voix de sa raison ? Quelque chose d'autre ?

Le vieil homme secoua sa main dans les airs pour la faire taire et commença à se curer le nez avec le bout de sa plume.

- Rien de tout ça, grogna-t-il avec agacement. C'est du gaspillage d'énergie !

- Mais alors, comment ?

Le Boss se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla bruyamment. Puis, il recommença à parcourir son grimoire et fit un large sourire tordu.

- Voilà, chantonna-t-il quasiment en prenant sa plume pour barrer proprement un mot dans la liste et écrire ensuite à côté de celui-ci. Tu es vraiment chanceuse ! Une personne vient de décéder dans la ville de Sawada~ Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre son corps et voilà !

- Ah ? fit Elena profondément choquée.

- Allez, et maintenant, ne m'ennuie plus ! Ne rate surtout pas ou tu erreras à jamais ici !

La jeune femme voulut protester mais un trou se fit subitement dans le sol en marbre blanc et elle tomba dans ce dernier, un hurlement franchissant ses lèvres.

Sa chute lui sembla interminable et, sans doute, le fut. Puis, subitement, un choc de pure électricité traversa son esprit et elle sentit son corps s'alourdir étrangement pendant qu'une sensation de viscosité la recouvrait entièrement. Ses poumons hurlaient à l'agonie et elle voulut crier pour exprimer sa souffrance. Cependant, une sorte de membrane empêchait ses cris de sortir de sa bouche grande ouverte et elle se mit à gigoter pour essayer de se libérer de cette prison visqueuse.

Soudain, une lumière éclaira son monde et elle poussa un hoquet surpris avant d'hurler. Sa peau semblait à vif, un vent glacial la frappait sans pitié et des mains immenses tenaient son corps comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée.

Sa tête ballottant en tous sens, Elena parvint à distinguer à travers la membrane qui recouvrait ses yeux une salle d'un blanc éblouissant ainsi que des personnes. Il y en avait une alitée et plusieurs autres debout.

"_Qu'est-ce que_" pensa la jeune femme en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer drastiquement.

- **Incroyable**, fit une voix grave en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. J**e pensais pourtant qu'il avait été étranglé par le cordon ombilical ! Et pourtant, regardez-le, il est vivant !**

"_Ça ne peut être vrai_" paniqua Elena en essayant de bouger sa main. "_Ça ne peut être vrai !_"

Ses yeux arrivèrent à se poser sur sa main et elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Sous ses yeux, se trouvait une main de bébé encore recouverte de sang.

- **Félicitations**, continua la voix grave de la personne qui tenait Elena dans ses mains, **C'est un garçon! **

Et Elena hurla.

* * *

Alors, le prochain chapitre sera posté si vous estimez cette histoire intéressante. Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis ! :D


End file.
